Chipettes new life rewrite
by Thecakeluver
Summary: I just decided to do a rewrite because i thought that my first one wasn't good so i did a rewrite. I made some changes and had new ideas. Anyway the chipettes have been living in a cardboard box for two years because their adoptive parents abused them. They meet the chipmunks and start a new life with them. Their life gets better everyday. Bad summary but enjoy anyways.
1. Chapter 1

We have been living in a cardboard box for 2 years because our adoptive parents have abused us just for hanging out with our friends more than them. we escaped and have been living on the streets ever i am brittany and i have auburn fur with electric blue eyes. My hair is down that went a little past my shoulders and i am the eldest of my sisters. The next eldest is jeanette. She has dark brown fur with purple eyes. Se has to wear glasses because she can't see very well. Her hair went down to her mid back. And the youngest of the group is eleanor. She has blonde fur with green eyes. Her hair went right above her shoulders and she is the chubbiest of the group. We are sisters and we stick together no matter what,just like today. Today nobody will give us food and the store managers fixed the holes to the store so we are really hungry and thirsty. If we don't get something we will die."britt we gotta eat something." Eleanor complained.

"i know ellie i am hungry to but no one will give us food and the store managers fixed the holes so we can't eat."i said.

"i know but it has been five days."

"yes bu-" but i got cut off by jeanette.

"guys look a piece of bread is on the sidewalk. Brittany can you go get it." Jeanette said.

"why me?"

"because i am to much of a coward and if ellie gets caught she won't run as fast. So your left." i just groaned.

"fine but i'm only doing it because you talked me into it." Then i went to the edge of the box and looked around. Luckily no one was here because they would scream rat and run away. Anyway i started to walk to the bread but what i didn't know is that someone was watching us.

-with the chipmunkS-

the chipmunks were walking out of the video game shop because alvin wanted a new game to play. It was silent until alvin spoke."guys did you have the feeling that we were suppose to come to the video game shop?" he asked.

"acctualy now that you mentchin it..yes i do get the feeling." Simon said.

"Ya but it's just weird be-" but alvin got cut off by a high pitch scream saying 'brittany'. Their ears perked up and theodore looked in that direction.

"guys look." Theodore said while pointing to the direction of the sound. His brothers looked and found an auburn chipette standing in front of a butcher with a knife in his hand. And they noticed two other chipettes in a box staring and yelling at the auburn chipette.

-normal POV-

brittany was standing scared in front of the butcher. Her and her sisters know sharp things are her weakness and so she can't move at the moment. the butcher started to lean down and started reaching for brittany but eleanor thought fast and quickly ran infront of brittany and pushed her towards jeanette and brittany started running to the box. But like jeanette said eleanor can't run as fast as her sisters so the butcher grabbed eleanor by the tail and hung her upside down. Jeanette and brittany ran out of the box and stopped. They then heard the butcher say "Know i am going to make chipmunk stew." Then eleanor had an idea and bit the butcher hand. He yelped and let go of eleanor and jeanette thought fast and turned to brittany.

"TOSS ME." jeanette yelled. Brittany nodded and throwed jeanette. She caught eleanor and they both fell but got caught by their older sister. she put them down and jeanette let go of eleanor. They looked up and saw the butcher looking down at the sisters angry.

"guys.." Brittany said.

"ya?" Her sisters said.

"RUN!"

"ok!" Then they all began to run while singing SOS by rihanna. The butcher heard this and stopped and so did the girls when they heard no stomping/running.

"w-was that you guys that was singing?" The butcher said to the girl chipmunks.

"yes and is it bad?" eleanor said.

"no but c-can you guys perform a song?" The girls gasped in happiness.

"really?" They asked.

"ya."

"ok." Then they huddled up and started to think of a song. The chipmunks were confused because first the butcher chased them and now the girl chipmunks are happy.

"what was that all about?" Theodore questioned.

"i don't know theo but we should get going." Simon said but something caught alvins attention.

"guys look. Everybody is crowding around the huddled up girls. Lets go see whats that about." Alvin said. his brothers agreed and they ran across the street to the crowd. When they got there they saw the three female chipmunks standing into position. Then the auburn chipette started to sing.

Brittany:

Right now he's probably slow dancing with a bleached-blond tramp,

and she's probably getting frisky...

right now, he's probably buying her some fruity little drink

'cause she can't shoot whiskey...

Right now, he's probably up behind her with a pool stick,

showing her how to shoot a combo...

And he don't know...

(During the insturmental/beat the three girls did a back hamspring to the beat followed by a back flip. And they did a jump toe touch.)

All:

That I dug my key into the side

of his pretty little souped up 4 wheel drive, -( when they said 4 wheel drive they swayed their hips.)

carved my name into his leather seats... -(brittanys sisters threw her in the air and she did a twirl.)

I took a Louisville slugger to both headlights,

slashed a hole in all 4 tires... -(at slashed they pretended to slash the tire.)

Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats.

Jeanette:

Right now, she's probably up singing some

white-trash version of Shania karaoke.

Right now, she's probably saying, "I'm drunk"

and he's a-thinking that he's gonna get lucky,

Right now, he's probably dabbing on -(at right now they all sang that part then jeanete went back to her solo.)

3 dollars worth of that bathroom Polo*...

Oh, and he don't know...

All:

(They did the same moves from their first chorus)

That I dug my key into the side

of his pretty little souped up 4 wheel drive,

carved my name into his leather seats,

I took a Louisville slugger to both headlights,

slashed a hole in all 4 tires...

Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats.

Eleanor:

I might've saved a little trouble for the next girl,

'cause the next time that he cheats...

Oh, you know it won't be on me!

No... not on me

(They did a back hamspring to the beat again but insead of a toe touch they did a one foot toe touch Then they went to the same dance moves from the choruses.)

All:

'Cause I dug my key into the side

of his pretty little souped up 4 wheel drive,

carved my name into his leather seats...

I took a Louisville slugger to both headlights,

slashed a hole in all 4 tires...

Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats.

Oh, maybe next time he'll think before he cheats...

Oh, before he cheats... oh, oh. -(at the last 2 oh's they bowed.)

when they were done every clapped. The chipmunks were surprised and quite have found their match and they can sing just like them. In the chipmunks eyes they are beautiful. they saw a lady throw a piece of bread on the sidewalk and the female chipmunks thanked the people left and the auburn chipette grabbed the bread and her and her sisters went back to the box. the chipmunks decided to follow them. when they got their they saw the three female chipmunks groaning while holding their stomach. they noticed the piece of bread was gone so they must have ate it. then the blonde chipette spoke. "how come i am still hungry?" eleanor said.

"well we have been hungry and thirsty for the past five days so does that answer your question." brittany said.

"well...ya. I just want something more than a piece of bread."

"us to ellie us to." Then the chipmunks thought they could bring them to dave and they could have stuff to eat.

"hey." Alvin said. The girls jumped and looked at the end of the box to find the chipmunks standing there.

"uh...h-hi." Brittany said.

"um...well we saw your performance and we heard you say that you were hungry so we decided that you can come with us and see if our father dave can let you guys stay with us."

"is their food?" Eleanor asked.

"yes. Oh and i don't think we introduced ourselves yet. I'm simon." Simon said.

"i'm alvin." Alvin said.

"and i'm theodore." Theodore said.

"hi...i'm brittany." Brittany said.

"i'm jeanette." Jeanette said.

"and i'm eleanor." Eleanor said.

"hey..so you wanna come?" Alvin said.

"yes!" The sisters said.

"cool so come on." Brittany and her sisters nodded and they all left. While walking they talked."so where are you lovely ladies from?" Brittany giggled.

"we're from Australia. We moved here with a nice family but they soon abused us when we hanged out with our friends more than them. We escaped and lived on the streets. And every store manager fixed the holes and the Butchers want to make food out of us. But anyway we are really hungry after five days of hunger." Brittany explained.

"wow rough life huh?" Simon asked.

"ya. But what if dave won't let us stay?" Jeanette asked.

"i bet he will." jeanette just smiled. The rest of the walk was silent. Minutes past and wefinally came to the seville household. All of us went through the doggie door and the chipmunks went to dave.

"hey dave." Alvin said. Dave looked form the tv and saw 3 female chipmunks in his house.

"hey guys who are these three lovely ladies?" Dave said.

"oh this is brittany jeanette and eleanor." Theodore said.

"hey. So what do you guys need?"

"well um...the chipmunks said that you might let us stay. Plus we are hungry and heres the good part...we can sing." Brittany said.

"y-you guys can sing?"

" just did a performance for people." Eleanor said.

"cool so can you guys perform another song?"

"sure." The girls said. They then went on the coffee table and dave turned off the tv so he can hear them. The girls already knew what song to do so jeanette started her solo.


	2. Chapter 2

Brittany:

(Oh)

Jeanette:

Turn up the music

Let´s get out on the floor

I like to move it

Come and give me some more

Watch me getting physical

Out of control, Ah

There's people watching me, Ah

I never miss a beat

Still the night, kill the lights

Feel it under your skin

Time is right, keep it tight

'Cause it's pulling you in

Wrap it up you can't stop

'Cause it feels like an overdose

(feels like an overdose) -(brittany did a hand stand and leaned her body to the right and it didn't touch the ground. Jeanette and eleanor moved their hands above her body.)

Girls:

Oh, oh -( then brittany did a back flip and her sisters did the same.)

Evacuate the dancefloor

Oh, oh

I'm infected by the sound

Oh, oh

Stop this beat is killing me

Hey Dr. DJ let the music take me underground

(Everybody in the club)

Oh, oh

Evacuate the dancefloor -(they started whipping their tails for 6 seconds.)

Oh, oh

I'm infected by the sound

(Everybody in the club)

Oh, oh

Stop this beat is killing me

Hey Dr. DJ come burn this place right down to the ground

(Oh)

Eleanor:

My body's aching

System overload

Temperature's rising

I'm about to explode

Watch me I'm intoxicated

Taking the show, Ah

It`s got me hypnotized, Ah

Everybody step aside

Still the night, kill the lights

Feel it under your skin

Time is right, keep it tight

'Cause it's pulling you in

Wrap it up you can't stop

'Cause it feels like an overdose

(feels like an overdose) -( brittany did what she did last time but jeanette joined in and eleanor moved her hands above their bodys.)

Girls:

Oh, oh-( eleanor did a front flip above her sisters and landed on the ground while her two sisters moved their bodies the oppisite direction and when they got on their feet they did a back flip. Then they hopped down and joined eleanor.)

Evacuate the dancefloor

Oh, oh -( jeanette and eleanor grabbed brittanys hands and spun her.)

I'm infected by the sound-(they stopped brittany from spinning at sound.)

Oh, oh

Stop this beat is killing me -(they then walked to thechipmunks and started dancing with them.)

Hey Dr. DJ let the music take me underground

(Everybody in the club)

Oh, oh

Evacuate the dancefloor

Oh, oh

I'm infected by the sound

(Everybody in the club)

Oh, oh

Stop this beat is killing me

Hey Dr. DJ come burn this place right down to the ground-(they stopped dancing with the chipmunks and walked to where they were before.)

Jeanette+eleanor:

Come on and evacuate

Feel the club is heating up

Move on and accelerate

Push it to the top

Come on and evacuate

Feel the club is heating up

Move on and accelerate

You don't have to be afraid-(at afraid they pointed to brittany)

Brittany:

Now guess who's back with a brand new track?

They got everybody in the club going mad

So everybody in the back

Get your back up off the wall and just shake that thang -(at shake that thing they started swaying their hips kinda fast.)

Go crazy

Yo lady

Yo baby

Let me see you wreck that thang

Now drop it down low, low -(the girls got down and started to do some rap moves.)

Let me see you take it to the dancefloor, yo

Girls:

Everybody in the club

(Evacuate the dancefloor)

Everybody in the club

(I'm infected by the sound)

Everybody in the club

(Stop this beat is killing me)

Hey Dr. DJ let the music take me underground

Oh, oh

Evacuate the dancefloor

Oh, oh

I'm infected by the sound

Oh, oh

Stop this beat is killing me -(they did a back hamspring and landed in the splits.)

Hey Dr. DJ let the music take me underground

(Everybody in the club) -(they started to do the moves from chipwrecked before they beat the girls at the dance competition.)

Oh, oh

Evacuate the dancefloor

Oh, oh

I'm infected by the sound

(Everybody in the club)

Oh, oh

Stop this beat is killing me

Hey Dr. DJ come burn this place right down to the ground

When they were done they saw the chipmunks and daves mouth wide open."um...so how did we do?" Eleanor asked. It took them a while to get out of there trance.

"wow." The chipmunks and dave said. The sisters just blushed.

"t-that was just...wow." Alvin said.

"we were really that good?" Brittany asked.

"good...you guys were amazing. I mean...how did you learn to do those moves?" Simon asked.

"oh...uh..." brittany said while looking at her sisters. Her sisters nodded a yes and brittany looked back atthe chipmunks and dave."w-well at our old school we were in cheerleading,and a dance group. So ya."

"wow. I never thought some one can dance that good. And i never thought that eleanor could do it...no offence." Alvin said.

"none taken. Plus i got that a lot. I may be a heavy eater but i can do it no matter what." Eleanor said.

"and i may be a geek but i am not shy to show off like brittany here." Jeanette said while pointing to brittany.

"what? So i may show off but i do share the spotlight with my sisters." Brittany said.

"true,true. So...dave can we stay?"

"sure it will be nice to have some ladies around here." Dave said. The girls starting celebrating.

"oh..uh dave?" eleanor said.

"yes eleanor?"

"c-can we have something to eat. We haven't eaten in 5 days and a peice of bread isn't enough."

"sure would you like a peach?"

"yes." The girls said. Dave nodded and he went into the kitchen.

"oh my god pinch me i must be dreaming." Jeanette said. Brittany shrugged and pinched her sister. Jeanette yelped in pain. And the chipmunks turned towards the two sisters.

"ow. Britt that hurt."

"Woops. Just making sure." Brittany said. Jeanette shot her sister a glare and kicked her in her bad leg. Brittany limped and almost fell but caught herself and shot jeanette an angry glare.

"jeanette! You and ellie both know that that was my bad leg."

"Woops. Just making sure." Jeanette mocked brittany.

"why you little..."

"Try me." Then both sisters started argueing. Eleanor rolled her eyes and walked up to her argueing sisters and elbowed then in the rib cage. Both sisters stopped arguing and limped while holding their bruse.

"dang girl."

"Ya for a girl who loves to eat your strong and hurtful." The chipmunks just chuckled.

"bookworm."

"math..." Brittany gasped.

"don't say it."

"genius." Brittany groaned. brittany had an idea.

"you have no proof that i am a math genius."

"really? What is 425 squared?"

"pff. Like i know." Jeanette and eleanor gave her the 'really?' look.

"ugh. 180,625" the chipmunks mostly alvin was shocked and they have wide eyes.

"y-your a math genius." Simon asked.

"ya i figured it out in the 6th grade. I don't really like to talk about it. It's embarrising."

"no it's not. Everybody is good at something,and yours is math and/or cheerleading." Alvin said.

"your right. I'm going to go eat." Then her and her sisters went to the kitchen to eat their peach. Then the chipmunks decided to watch tv. simon and theodore was paying attention but alvin was to busy daydreaming about brittany. Simon noticed and snapped his fingers. This caused alvin to snap out of his daydream trance.

"huh..what?" Alvin said.

"what's with the daydreaming. You never daydream until now." Simon said.

"um..it's nothing." Then it hit simon.

"it's brittany isn't it?" Alvin flinched And he turned to simon.

"how did you know?"

"hmm...lets see you keep staring at her and you get in a love trance when you see her or hear her singing...should i go on?" Alvin didn't answer."just admit you are in love with brittany."

"fine. I'm in love with brittany. Happy?"

"Yes and i am in love with jeanette and we both know little theo is in love with eleanor." Alvin let out a chuckle. Then dave came into the living room. Alvin looked into the kitchen to find the girls are gone.

"dave where are the girls?" Alvin asked.

"on the roof. Oh and they told me to tell of all you to call them the chipettes since their girl chipmunks."

"ok. Come on guys."

"ok." Simon and theodore said. Then the chipmunks went to their room,simon opened the window and they climbed the drain pipe to the roof. When they got to the roof they hid behind the chimney and heard eleanor talking.

"c'mon britt it's the only way." Eleanor said. Brittany just sighed.

"fine.c'mon jean lets get this over with." Brittany said.

"ok but promise to be careful and not to hurt me." Jeanette said worried.

"only if you promise to be careful so we can get this over with."

"ok."

"good. So ellie what do we do?"

"ok. Just take deep breaths and try to let your anger out on jeanette because both of you usally fight almost 24/7. Anyway once you have your anger use it against eachother." eleanor explained.

"WHAT!?" Both brittany and jeanette said.

"don't worry i promise it will work. Ok when you start getting angry your fur may darken and your eyes may brighten. Oh and jeanette take your glasses off."

"w-why?"

"because you will see better when you do this plus we can't have you break your glasses now would we?"

"no." She then took her glasses off and handed them to eleanor.

"thanks. Now close your eyes and think about all the arguements you guys had and mostly the fights you had going on that i had to handle. Oh and jeanette be careful of brittany."

"why?" She sounded scared.

"because despite her stubborness and her getting angry eaisley she can be extreamly dangerous but you will be like her in her not so dangerous form."

"oh o-ok."

"ok now follow my instructions. And when you guys become extreamly angry try to fight through it and then you guys will know how to contol your anger." Both sisters nodded and closed their eyes and remembered every argument they had,every fight they fought. They chipmunks noticed brittanys fur starting to get darker and they also noticed jeanette fur turn almost black. Then they saw jeanette eyes open and found her eyes were a bright purple. she then looked at her sister and so did the chipmunks and found her eyes bright red instead of bright blue. The chipmunks had wide eyes. Then both sister walked up to eachother until they were 5 feet apart. Brittany looked completly calm but jeanette looked like she was going to kill her sister. Then jeantte threw a punch at her sisters face but brittany caught before it could reach her face.

"fight through it jeanette...fight the anger." Brittany said calmly. This surprised eleanor.

"you mean..." But she couldn't finish her sentence. Brittany nodded.

"yep i controled my anger."

"b-but how did you-" but she got cut off by brittany.

"thought happy was easy."

"but Your fur is still dark and your eyes are bright red which is concerning me."

"i know i have the ability to do that. Anyway," brittany then turned to jeanette."think happy thoughts jeanette...winning our skatboarding competitions, you winning at the science fairs,you and ellie reading my diary," eleanor chuckled at the memory. She noticed jeanette eyes turning back to normal." Listening to the chipmunks for the first time,seeing them in person, but most importently having a family after our other family abused us. also being their for me and ellie when we needed it like today when you saved ellie from falling and getting herself listen to me and fight the anger and be the normal,smart,shy and the more mature sister me and ellie know and love." Then jeanettes fur turned to it's normal color and she looked at me and noticed brittanys fur has turned back to the normal color.

"ok can someone hand me my glasses please i can't see here." Eleanor nodded and handed her glasses to jeantte.

"good job on controling your anger jean." Eleanor said.

"ya it took me a while but like brittany said,think happy thoughts." They laughed but something caught brittanys eye. She saw 3 shadows and walked to it. Her sisters didn't notice her walking over their because they were to busy laughing. When she got behing the chimney she saw the chipmunks standing their.

"what are you guys doing!" Brittany yelled. Her sisters went over there to see the chipmunks.

"what the...were you guys spying on us?" Eleanor said.

"well i wouldn't call spying. Well when dave came in alvin looked into the kitchen and saw you were gone and he asked dave where you guys were and that caught our attention. anyway he said you were on the roof and we all came up here and saw you guys talking and we kinda hid behind the chimney so i guess we were spying." Simon explained.

"and you saw the whole thing?"

"ya."

"oh well can you guys not do that again." Brittany said.

"ok."

"good. So you can go now we need to stay up here for a while."

"ok we'll get you when dinners ready which will be in 10 minutes." Theodore said.

"ok bye guys." Eleanor said.

"bye." The chipmunks said. Then they went down the drain pipe.

"ok lets get started shall we. Jeanette since your the next easiest to teach so we'll teach you. Brittany and I already know how to do it so we're good."

"ok. Lets do this." Jeanette said.

"ok i will get the mats."

-with chipmunks-

"wow. Those girls are amazing." alvin said while sitting down on the couch.

"your telling me. Jeanette is perfect. Her glasses are quite fetchy." Simon said.

"she's like a beautiful green gumdrop." Theodore said refering to her eyes.

"i don't know about you guys but brittany is the most beautiful chipette i have ever seen." Alvin said.

"wow i never knew the alvin seville could think about someone other then himself." Simon said.

"oh...uh...well it's just this time because i like her,no i love her. Even if i just met her today i don't care,i can't get her out of my mind."

"well me and theo are thinking about jeanette and eleanor the same way you are."

"really? Wow." They jist watched tv until dave called them.

"guys?" Dave said.

"yes dave?" The chipmunks said.

"can you get the chipettes from the roof please?"

"ok dave." Then the chipmunks went to their bedroom,opened the window and went to the roof. When they got their they heard brittany talking so they just stood in there exact spot.

"ok jeanette you need to learn how to do it. Me and ellie already know how and your left. So ellie will show you how she raps and you already saw me so it will be your turn to try." Brittany said.

"um can this wait until tomorrow because i had enough singing for one day." Jeanette said.

"okay but tomorrow we will meet in the backyard after lunch to get started."

"okay." Then the chipmunks came to them like they just came up here.

"hey." Simon said.

"oh h-hey." Jeanette said.

"what's up?" Brittany said.

"oh..uh dave said to come down for dinner." Alvin said.

"ok lets go. Jeanette simon you first,next is eleanor and theo then me and alvin." Alvin blushed under his fur. He was lucky no one and simon then slid down the drain pipe. Then eleanor and theodore went down. And lastly it was alvin and brittanys turn."c'mon alvin." Brittany then grabbed his paw and dragged him to the drain pipe. He started blushing under his fur again. They sat down at the beginning but before they went down brittany spoke."jeanette eleanor ready?"

"ya!" They said.

"ok ready alvin?"

"ya i'm ready." Brittany smiled and they pushed themselves down the drain pipe. During the ride brittany leaned back on alvin and started to laugh. Alvin was getting butterflys in his stomach when he felt her soft auburn fur touch his sweater. Alvin was confused when they saw jeanettes arms hanging from the top of the drain pipe. Brittany lifted her arms and when her arms were near her sisters she grabbed them and jeanette quickly pulled brittany up and out of the drain pipe to where both her sisters were standing. When alvin got out him and his brothers looked up and found that the chipettes were gone."where are they?" Theodore looked to his left and found jeanette opening the bedroom window and brittany helping eleanor up on the window cile. Jeanette opened the window her and eleanor went inside. They saw brittany jump and tried to make it on the window cile but missed,luckily she grabbed the edge with one paw and she swong herself ontop of the window cile and landed on her stomach. When she landed on her stomach her bad leg hit the metal part of the window and she yelped in pain. Her sisters came to her and so did the chipmunks.

"oh my god...brittany are you ok?" Jeanette said worried.

"i-i think so. It hurts a little but i think it's okay right jeanette?" Brittany said.

"ummm...i do-" but she got cut off by dave coming in the room.

"guys what is going on your dinner Is getting cold." Dave looked confused when he saw them huddled around brittany."whats going on?"

"brittany hit her bad leg on the metal part of the window and she must have fractured her leg." Brittany had wide eyes.

"ok we need to take her to the pet hospitail so they can take an x-ray."

"but what about dinner?" Theodore asked.

"you guys can eat in the car. I ordered pizza so you can eat it." everyone nodded."ok everyone come on. I will pack you guises pizzas..eleanor theodore i need your help. The rest of you help brittany." Everyone nodded. Theodore and eleanor went to help dave while simon,alvin and jeanette helped brittany.

"are you sure you got it?" Jeanette asked.

"ya...i think so." Brittany said while standing up but she limped and fell foward."or not."

"ok i will take this side and alvin will take the other. Simon can you make sure everything is ready to go?"

"ok jean." Simon left and alvin and jeanette helped brittany to the car. When they got in jeanette layed brittanys head on alvins lap while she rested sideways. The rest got in and they made their way to the hospitail.


	3. Chapter 3

When they arrived jeanette helped brittany out of the car but alvin picked her up bridail style and carried her into the hospitail. When they went in dave spoke "Somebody we need an x-ray for brittany...uh" he said.

"black." Brittany said.

"for brittany black." Then the nurses had wide eyes.

"Brittany black!" The nurses said then they rushed over to the chipettes.

"here let me take you to the x-rays while the other nurses take your sisters. Plus it's time for your check up,you haven't had one in 2 years so your way over your date." A nurse said. The girls smacked their foreheads. The nurse took brittany to the x-ray room while the other nurses took jeanette and eleanor to a room. The chipmunks and dave were confused so they just waited in the waiting room. 30 minutes later the chipettes came to them. They were all fine and happy.

"so how did it go?" Dave asked.

"well brittany was lucky. She didn't do any damage to her bad leg. she just bruised it and they said to take it easy." Jeanette said.

"oh good so shall we be going." They all nodded and they got in the car dave decided to drive them to the mall tomorrow to get some new clothes. The chipettes agreed. The car ride was silent with the music playing. 15 minutes later they arrived at the seville household and they all jumped out and went inside. But jeanette and eleanor dragged brittany into the hallway. The chipmunks were confused but ignored it.

-hallway-

jeanette and eleanor stopped dragging their sister and they looked at her while brittany was brushing herself off."ok why did you guys bring me here?" Asked brittany.

"um...we uh...we have to go to the dance studio tomorrow." Jeanette said. Brittany just groaned.

"why?"

"Well if you want to practice some more moves just incase we go to a party or something we have to go plus it will be fun after 2 years. So what do you say britt?" Eleanor said. She thought about it and looked at her sisters.

"ok we'll go." Her sisters got excited."So what time will we be leaving?"

"um...well an hour after we go to the mall."

"Ok i can live with that."

"ok. So lets eat." Jeanette said. They then went into the kitchen to see dave and the chipmunks eating dinner. So they hopped on the table and began to eat. After they were done dave said that the chipettes get to sleep with the chipmunks until he gets some more beds. Everyone agreed and the chipmunks went to the bathroom to change while the chipettes went to chipmunks bedroom and went to sleep.

-bathroom-

"this was the best day Ever!" Simon said.

"ya. It turned out boring then it got really really amazing. I mean those girls are amazing. I thought we were the only talking and singing chipmunks in the world then they came along and made our life amazing." Alvin said.

"ya. Well we should get to bed." Theodore said. His brothers nodded and went to their bedroom to see the chipettes fast asleep in the chipmunks bed. Brittany in alvins,jeanettes in simons and eleanor in theodores. The chipmunks just sighed happily at the sight. They stared at the chipettes for a couple of seconds then theodore broke the silence."well night guys."

"Night theo. Night al." Simon said.

"night si." Then all three chipmunks went to bed. During alvins sleep he felt brittany snuggle up to him and he liked it so he put an arm around her and fell asleep peacefully.

-the next morning-

the chipmunks woke at the same time to find the chipettes gone. They hopped out of their beds and ran to the living room to find jeanette laying on her belly reading a book,brittany watching VH1 music videos and eleanor was making breakfast. theodore was surprised that eleanor can cook just like him. Then the music video 'ROAR by Katy Perry came on and the chipettes gasped."brittany turn it up just not so loud to wake the chipmunks or mostly dave." Eleanor said. Brittany rolled her eyes then turned it up to 35.

Brittany:

I used to bite my tongue and hold my breath

Scared to rock the boat and make a mess

So I sat quietly, agreed politely

I guess that I forgot I had a choice

I let you push me past the breaking point

I stood for nothing, so I fell for everything

Eleanor:

You held me down, but I got up

Already brushing off the dust

You hear my voice, you hear that sound

Like thunder gonna shake the ground

You held me down, but I got up

Get ready cause I've had enough

I see it all, I see it now

_[chipettes]_

I got the eye of the tiger, a fighter, dancing through the fire

Cause I am a champion and you're gonna hear me ROAR

Louder, louder than a lion

Cause I am a champion and you're gonna hear me ROAR

Oh oh oh oh oh oh

Oh oh oh oh oh oh

Oh oh oh oh oh oh

You're gonna hear me roar

Now I'm floating like a butterfly

Stinging like a bee I earned my stripes

I went from zero, to my own hero

Jeanette:

You held me down, but I got up

Already brushing off the dust

You hear my voice, you hear that sound

Like thunder gonna shake the ground

You held me down, but I got up

Get ready 'cause I've had enough

I see it all, I see it now

_[Chipettes]_

I got the eye of the tiger, a fighter, dancing through the fire

'Cause I am a champion and you're gonna hear me ROAR

Louder, louder than a lion

'Cause I am a champion and you're gonna hear me ROAR

Oh oh oh oh oh oh

Oh oh oh oh oh oh

Oh oh oh oh oh oh

You're gonna hear me roar

Oh oh oh oh oh oh

Oh oh oh oh oh oh

You'll hear me ROAR

Oh oh oh oh oh oh

You're gonna hear me ROAR...

Roar-or, roar-or, roar-or, roar-or, roar-or -(eleanor threw a grape like a football towards brittany. Brittany then jumped and caught the grape like she had a football and landed on her back with the grape on top of her. She then got up fast and held the grape above her with both paws.)

I got the eye of the tiger, a fighter, dancing through the fire

'Cause I am a champion and you're gonna hear me ROAR

Louder, louder than a lion

'Cause I am a champion and you're gonna hear me ROAR

Oh oh oh oh oh oh

Oh oh oh oh oh oh

Oh oh oh oh oh oh

You're gonna hear me ROAR

Oh oh oh oh oh oh

Oh oh oh oh oh oh

You'll hear me ROAR

Oh oh oh oh oh oh

You're gonna hear me ROAR...

at the end of the song brittany and jeanette high fived and eleanor just laughed."boo ya baby! And who said girls can't do football huh?!" Brittany said happy. Jeanette just laughed.

"hey britt,jean can you guys guess which type of pancakes i'm making?" Asked eleanor. Then both jeanette and brittany sniffed the air.

"apple cinnomon with banana." They said.

"correct."

"so should we get the chipmunks up?" Jeanette asked.

"ya plus food is almost done so go and wake them up while i finish the pancakes." Eleanor said. But when jeanette and brittany turned around they found the chipmunks standing by the stairs surprised.

"oh hey guys we were about to come wake you guys up." Brittany said.

"oh well we woke up a couple minutes ago and we didn't see you guys beside us so we came downstairs to see you guys up and awake." Simon said.

"ya well me and eleanor woke up and found brittany tossing and turning and whispering no. She then screamed and we ran to her and started shaking her. She then woke up and hugged us. She started crying and we then calmed her down and went into the living room while elanor made breakfast." jeanette explained.

"wow." The chipmunks said.

"Ya...But off the nightmare subject,did you guys see all that?" Asked brittany.

"ya...i can't believe you know how to play football." alvin said.

"is that bad?"

"bad?...pfft no. Thats awesome! Now me and you can play a few games of football." Brittany just smiled and alvin smiled back.

"Guys breakfast is ready!" Eleanor yelled from the kitchen. Then they all ran into the kitchen to see seven plates on the kitchen table. They gathered around and started eating. 20 seconds after they started eating dave came into the kitchen.

"morning guys." Dave said.

"morning dave." The gang said.

"who made breakfast?"

"eleanor and let me tell you it's delecious." Theodore said then ate another bite of his pancake. Eleanor just blushed at theodores comment.

"wow...thank you eleanor."

"no problem dave." Eleanor said. Dave then sat down and started eating. A couple minutes past and everyone got done eating.

"ok so what time when we will be leaving for the mall?" Asked brittany.

"in about an hour." Dave said.

"ok i just need to brush my hair and fur then i'm done."

"not so fast."

"what's wrong?" Jeanette questioned.

"well you can't go to the mall in just your fur." The chipettes then looked at themselves. Then dave continued."so i made some outfits for you guys." he then reached into his robe pocket and pulled out 3 outfits on chipmunk sized hangers. The chipettes squeled and grabbed their new outfits. They then jumped off the table and ran upstairs to the bedroom. 30 minutes past and the chipettes were in their new outifits. They looked in the mirror and admired their new look. Brittany had on a pink shirt that had a black smily face with the word smile under in white imprinting. Over that she wore a grey jean jacket. She also had on a black belt with a pink buckle. And she had on a red sparkly skirt. Her and her sisters decided to do their haor so brittany put hers up in a ponytail. Jeanette wore a light blue shirt that had a big OMG onit in black imprinting and it also had an lol,and a brb on it with a smily face in purple and white imprinting. Over it she had a purple jacket and she also wore a plain purple skirt. Her hair was styled into a small ponytail on top of her head. And eleanor wore a short sleeved dark green shirt with a light green silky skirt. Her hair was styled into two pigtails. When they were finished admiring themselves they went out of the room,downstairs and into the living room to see the chipmunks and dave watching tv.

"ok were ready." Eleanor said. The chipmunks turned around and their jaws dropped.

"Ok i'll be in the car waiting." Dave said then he left. The chipmunks kept staring at the chipettes.

"wow." The chipmunks said. The chipettes blushed under their fur.

"so shall we be going simon." Jeanette said. Simon snapped out of his trance and left with jeanette.

"lets go theodore." Eleanor said. Theodore then left with eleanor to the car. That just left alvin and brittany. Alvin was still in his trance and somehow he couldn't get out of it. Brittany then had an idea and started walking for the entrance. She counted down from three and when she reached one she felt alvin grab her wrist and turned her around. They just stared at eachothers eyes then brittany broke the silence.

"so finally out of your trance?" She said with a chuckle.

"ya uh..sorry about that it's just that you look very beautiful in your new outift." Alvin said. Brittany just blushed.

"t-thanks alvin." She then leaned in and gave alvin a three second kiss on the cheek. She smiled and left with alvin following behind with him holding the place where she kissed him. He then hopped in the car and they were off to the mall.


	4. Chapter 4

The gang were on their way to the mall. On the way brittany overheard the chipmunks conversation.

Simon: so how did brittany get you out of your trance?

Alvin: well at first i couldn't get my eyes off her. She just looked so beautiful in her outfit that i couldn't get my eyes off of her.

Theodore: Ok what happened after that?

Alvin: she started walking towards the entrance but before she could leave i grabbed her wrist and turned her around. And let me tell you she has the most beautiful electric blue eyes i have ever layed eyes on. Anyways i complimented her on how she looked and she then kissed me on the cheek and i felt butterflies in my stomach. I always have that feeling when i'm around her.

Simon: ya i also feel that way around Jeanette.

Theodore: And i always feel that way around Eleanor.

The chipmunks sighed happy and said "I'm so in love." Brittany then turned to her sisters to see them talking about random stuff so she just stared out the window. she was thinking about what her new life with the chipmunks and Dave would be like in the future. She kept thinking until Eleanor interrupted her thought by snapping her fingers.

"Brittany were here." she said.

"oh ok i'm coming." Brittany said. then Dave opened the door and the gang got out of the car. The chipettes just stared at the mall."wow this place is huge."

"ya it's were you can buy whatever you want." Alvin said. Brittany just smiled and alvin smiled back. Then everyone started walking in the mall and when they walked in Dave pulled them in the corner to talk.

"ok since the chipmunks know this place by heart they will show you to the clothing store." Dave said.

"ok dave." The gang said.

"good. Oh and simon and jeanette are in charge. We will meet by the entrance in three hours so be safe. See ya guys later."

"bye dave."

"ok now lets go and buy you guys some clothes." Simon said. Then the chipettes followed the chipmunks to the chipmunks clothing store. When they arrived they jumped on the counter to see a woman in her mid 30's."hello our friends are hear to buy some clothes."

"sure the girl chipmunk clothes are right by the dressing room." The lady said.

"thank you." The gang said. Then they jumped from the counter to the girl chipmunk clothes.

"ok you guys can look for clothes over here while we look for clothes in the boy section." Alvin said.

"ok." The chipettes said. Then the chipmunks left and the chipettes started looking for some clothes. After a while jeanette found an outfit.

"hey britt is this a good outfit?" Jeanette asked brittany. Jeanette found a light purple shirt with a darker purple long sleeved shirt under. Over that she had a jean jacket and it came with a purple plaid skirt.

"that's a cool outfit,it really suits you." Brittany said.

"thanks i'm going to try it on." then jeanette left into the fitting room. Brittany just eleanor found an outfit. It was a dark long sleeved dress with some spring green at the bottom.

"is this good?" Eleanor asked. Brittany gave her a thumbs up. Then brittany spotted and outfit and showed it to eleanor. Brittany found a white button up blouse that came with a pink plaid tie and it had a hot pink jacket and a hot pink skirt."that's a nice outfit britt."

"Thanks now lets try them on." Brittany said. Eleanor nodded and they both went into the fitting room. After a minute the chipettes came out of the fitting room and looked in the mirror."not bad."

"ya we look great." Jeanette said.

"ok since were going back to our old dance studio should we dress up like we used to?" Eleanor questioned.

"um..i guess so."

"ok so lets go towards the darker clothes area." Brittany said. Then they went towards the darker clothes section and started looking. First was eleanor that found her outfit that she wore a couple years ago. Her outfit was green shirt that shows off both her shoulders with black lace over the shirt. Her skirt was black at the top then it turns into green with black designs that look like spider webs. Eleanor just looked at the outfit and then sighed. Brittany found her outfit next and like eleanor it was the exact same one she wore a couple years ago. It was a short pink dress that turns to ruffles at the bottom with black lace over the dress and ruffles. Also she had black lace leggings and a pink glove with a black bow to go with it. It also came with a fake black rose. She just sighed while staring at the outfit. Jeanette was the last one to find the outfit she wore a couple years ago. Her outfit was a black short sleeved shirt with a long sleeved black lace under that came with a short purple plaid skirt. Jeanette looked at her sisters and they looked at her. They knew they would fit into the outfits they chose so they went back to the brighter clothes section and started to look for one more outfit. After a while they found their outfits. Brittany found a pink shirt that came with a gold jacket and a red sparkly skirt. Jeanette and eleanor found the same thing but jeanette had a purple shirt with a blue sparkly skirt and a bronze jacket while eleanor found a spring green shirt with a dark green spakly skirt and a silver jacket. When they were all done the chipmunks came to them with a black jacket with a tie in their signature colors.

"Ready?" Theodore asked. The girls nodded and they went to the cashier. The lady scanned their clothes.

"ok that is a total of $33.90." Simon got out daves credit card and handed it to the lady. After they payed for their clothes they left. Alvin decided to go to the arcade and they all agreed. After two hours dave called and said it was time to go so they left the arcade to the main entrance to see dave waiting for them. Dave saw them and they left but what they didn't notice is someone from the chipmunks and chipettes past is here trying to get revenge.

Seville houshould (5 minutes before chipettes leave.)

"ok so we already hidden our gothlic clothes in our bags which are in the bush by the house and then when we get to the studio we go to the bathroom and change." Brittany explained.

"ok so what are we going to tell dave and the chipmunks?" Jeanette asked.

"tell us what?" A familiar voice said. The girls turned their heads to see the chipmunks standing by the bedroom door.

"Oh well uh...if we tell you will you promise not to tell dave." Eleanor said.

"we promise." The chipmunks said.

"ok well were going back to our old dance studio to practice more dance reutines just incase we go to a party or something. We will only be an hour."

"ok but just tell dave that your going to the park to get some fresh air." Alvin said.

"ok. Well we should be going see you guys in an hour." Brittany said.

"Bye." The chipmunks said.

"dave were going to get some fresh air." Jeanette said.

"ok just be back by sundown and do you guys have your cell phones that i gave you?" Dave asked.

"yes." The chipettes said while holding out their phones in their favorite colors.

"ok bye girls. Stay safe."

"yes dave." Then the chipettes went out the doggie door, grabbed their bags out of the bush and went straight for the dance studio that is only 7 minutes away.

Dance studio(Bathroom)

The chipettes were in the dance studios bathroom and they were just finished getting dressed in their gothlic clothes."ok so now that we have our clothes on we should go and practice with our old dance group. I hope their happy to see us." Brittany said.

"us to britt but does this mean we have to go back to the darkettes?" Eleanor asked.

"for now."

"ok lets get going." Jeanette said. brittany and eleanor nodded and they all gabbed their bags and went for the room they used to use. The knocked on the door and when it was open the 'darkettes' saw their old secret friend Riley. "R-riley." Riley looked down and gasped of happiness. It was her best friends, she just stared then grabbed them and hugged them tightly.

"ok Ri let go we can't breath." Brittany said.

"sorry girls. HEY EVERYONE GUESS WHO'S BACK!" Riley said. Riley held out the 'darkettes' and when everyone saw them they all gasped and ran to them.

"oh my god. We missed you guys so much." Their other secret friend Rachel said.

"ya what happened?" Their other friend Drake asked.

"well we had too much of this abusiveness so we escaped and we lived on the streets ever since." brittany explained.

"wow. Well we are glad you are here. We were nothing without you guys. we lost all the dance and cheerleading competitions since you left." Mike said.

"ya we heard about that on the radio. we were really upset that you lost but were here now and we can start dancing." Eleanor said. Everyone started cheering.

"ok ok everyone now lets dance." Riley said. Everyone nodded and walked to their position. But before they could begin the lights in the room went off and then...

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" Everyone heard the chipettes scream. When sadie turned on the lights everyone found the chipettes gone. Josh found a note on the floor saying...

_i told you guys that i will seek my revenge. I NEVER LOOSE! If you want them back you have to be their dance group and you will be with me until i say you can leave. I have already booked a concert for tonight at 8:00 pm. Be at the staples center at 6:00 so you can practice. I will see you there._

_-ian_

"What did it say josh?" Matthew asked.

"ian took the darkettes and if we want them back we have to be their dance group until he says we can leave. He already booked a concert for tonight at 8:00 pm and we have to be at the staples center at 6:00 to rehurse." Josh explained. A few people looked at the floor while the rest just sighed sad.

"well it's five o'clock right now and the staples center is an hour away by car so lets go. Oh and grab their bags." Maddie said. David nodded and he grabbed their bags and they all left in a hurry. They arrived an hour and 5 minutes later and they went inside to see the 'darkettes' still wearing their outfits but their hair was dyed black. Jeanette had bright blue tips,eleanor had bright green tips while brittany had bright red tips. They were in a cage with Ian holding it. He put the cage on the floor and let the 'darkettes' out. He then left and they started doing dance moves for some songs from the Darkettes albums.

Seville Houshold 6:35

the chipmunks were staring out the window worried about the chipettes. They said they'll be back in an hour and it's been an hour and 35 minutes."ugh where are they?" Alvin said worried.

"i don't know Alvin but they probably will be back soon. Here lets watch tv to calm our nerves. Also it's my day to choose so i pick the news." Simon said.

"ok lets go theo."

"ok." Theodore said. The chipmunks sat on the couch while simon turned on the news. They started watching it for about 10 minutes but nothing good was going on so simon was about to change it but something stopped him. It was a picture of the chipettes in a gothlic form.

_'Next on 6:00 news the darkettes are back and older then they were 3 years ago. If you don't believe me their's going to be a concert tonight at 8:00 so they hope you will be there. Not only is the darkettes back but their dance group is back in buisness. I heard that ever since the darkettes left they have been a mess. Don't believe me again, then heres a video of the cheerleading competition a month before the darkettes left. Mary will you please show the video? -bryce said._

_Yes bryce. -mary said. Then the video came on of the 2010 cheer competition. Once their group was done they have one 1st place._

_ok now heres the cheer competition just a year ago.- josh said. mary pulled that video up and every person kept doing the wrong moves and some kept falling. Ooo ouch. Well once again be here and see the darkettes concert. I know i am i got tickets just before the news started. Now onto comercial break.'_

The Chipmunks were surprised so they went to see dave. They went straight for daves bedroom to see him watching his tv."dave!" The chipmunks yelled.

"yes guys whats up?" Dave asked.

"ok the chipettes went to the dance studio and they didn't come back so we watched the news until they came and we saw that they are called the darkettes and they have a concert tonight. We have to go and see why they lyed to us." Simon explained.

"Ok ok lets go right now. What time does it start?"

"8:00. We have an hour. The concert is at the staples center. And thats only 45 minutes away so lets get going." Alvin said. Dave nodded and they ran out the door, in the car and drove to the staples center. The only thought that was running through the chipmunks mind was 'why did the chipettes lye to us?'


	5. Chapter 5

"You girls ready for me to make you stars once again?" Ian asked.

"i guess." Eleanor said.

"good now go out there and make me money." The darkettes nodded and them and their dance group walked to the stage and waited to be called.

-chipmunks-

the chipmunks and dave have just arrived at the staples center and are trying to get in. They tried the front and back door but they can't get in."Dave why don't we sneek small so they won't see us." Simon suggested.

"ok hurry the concert starts in 5 minutes now go. I'll go to tobys place..call me when they have them." The chipmunks nodded and ran the chipmunks were inside they heard music so they ran quickly to the front to see the chipettes better. When they got there they looked up to see the chipettes dressed in gothlic form and their hear was black. Simon noticed jeanettes glasses were black with black lenses. Then brittany started to sing/rap and it was hard to hear over the screaming fans.

_[brittany:]_

This one is for the boys with the booming system

Top down, AC with the cooling system

When he come up in the club, he be blazin' up

Got stacks on deck like he savin' up

And he ill, he real, he might got a deal -(the dance group ran out from back stage and some guys did a front flip.)

He pop bottles and he got the right kind of bill

He cold, he dope, he might sell coke

He always in the air, but he never fly coach

He a motherfucking trip, trip, sailor of the ship, ship

When he make it drip, drip kiss him on the lip, lip

That's the kind of dude I was lookin' for

And yes you'll get slapped if you're lookin' hoe

I said, excuse me, you're a hell of a guy

I mean my, my, my, my you're like pelican fly

I mean, you're so shy and I'm loving your tie

You're like slicker than the guy with the thing on his eye, oh

Yes I did, yes I did, somebody please tell him who the F I is

I am Nicki Minaj, I mack them dudes up, back coupes up, and chuck the deuce up-(brittany and a guy did a sommersault to each front end of the stage.

_[darkettes:]_

Boy, you got my heartbeat runnin' away -(both brittany and the guys did a nother sommersault and then did a air toe touch.)

Beating like a drum and it's coming your way-(they then ran to a group. Brittany with with her sisters and her sisters lifted her up and the other two groups lifted up rachel and riley. Brittany,rachel and riley lifted their leg up and held it with their right hand while their left arm was in front of that chipmunks were impressed.)

Can't you hear that boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom, bass?

You got that super bass -(riley,brittany and rachel jumped up and did a side twirl and the groups caught them. they then put them down and the darkettes grabbed their guitars and ran to the front of the stage and started playing.)

Boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom, bass

Yeah, that's the super bass

(Boom) _[x15]_

(You got that super bass)

Boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom, bass

He got that super bass

Boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom, bass

He got that super bass

_[Jeanette:]_

This one is for the boys in the polos

Entrepreneur niggas & the moguls

He could ball with the crew, he could solo

But I think I like him better when he dolo

And I think I like him better with the fitted cap on

He ain't even gotta try to put the mack on

He just gotta give me that look, when he give me that look

Then the panties comin' off, off, uh

Excuse me, you're a hell of a guy you know I really got a thing for American guys

I mean, sigh, sickenin' eyes I can tell that you're in touch with your feminine side, oh

Yes I did, yes I did, somebody please tell him who the F I is

I am Nicki Minaj, I mack them dudes up, back coupes up, and chuck the deuce up

_[Chorus – Darkettes]_

_[Bridge]_

See I need you in my life for me to stay

No, no, no, no, no, I know you'll stay

No, no, no, no, no, don't go away (ay-ay)

Boy, you got my heartbeat runnin' away

Don't you hear that heartbeat comin' your way?

Oh, it be like, boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom, bass

Can't you hear that boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom, bass?

_[Chorus – Darkettes]_

After they were done everyone clapped and the darkettes were out of chipmunks were impressed but they still had to wait until the concert is over to see them.

1 hour later~

the concert was over and everyone had left except the chipmunks. They were backstage looking for the chipettes and they spotted them talking so they hid by the drum set and listened."Brittany can you please talk to Ian he will probably let us go. We promised the chipmunks and dave that we'll be back by sundown and guess what...IT'S PAST SUNDOWN!" Eleanor said.

"yes i know but we didn't know that he will kiddnap us and make us sing for the people and make our friends be our dance group until he says we can go. We never knew that it was going to happen." Brittany pointed out.

"your right but can you please talk to him. I want to go home and see theodore."

"and i want to see simon." Jeanette said. Jeanette and eleanor started crying. Brittany hated seeing her sisters cry so she thought about it and she made her choice.

"ok i'll talk to ian and i will beg him to let us and our friends go home." Brittany said. She then started walking away towards ian.

"so you can see alvin." Brittany had wide eyes and stopped in her tracks. She turned around to look at her sisters and saw them with a grin on their faces.

"uh n-no. I just hate seeing my sisters cry and it breaks my heart. Plus you guys know i will do anything to make you happy...just not really anything,anything but anything." brittany then started to walk off while her sisters rolled their eyes. 5 minutes past and Ian came in holding brittany by her tail."ugh let me go."

"oh i'll let you go alright." Ian said then he threw brittany and she landed on her back. Her sisters ran to her and helped her up.

"thats the forth time you done that,can you please let us go?"

"no way. You girls are making me so rich that i will never let you go. Oh and don't even try to escape. if you try and leave the doors and windows will give you an electric shock."

"well what if we don't want to sing for you?" Jeanette asked.

"well then we'll then go to plan B...uh ok who likes BQ?" The darkettes looked at eachother.

"barbaque?" Jeanette thought aloud.

"because i know this restruant down town that makes smoked chipmunk tast *sniff* so tasty" Ian said while grabbing the darkettes by the tail and hanging them upside down. The darkettes are trying to break free but it's no use." Unless of course you want to sing." The darkettes stopped trying to break free and just stared at ian paw in paw.

"ok fine you win we'll sing for you ian." eleanor said.

"good." He then let go of their tails and they dropped to the floor. Ian left and the darkettes sat on the floor crying. There was no one around so the chipmunks came out.

"um guys?" Simon said. The darkettes gasped and looked up to see the chipmunks standing in front of them. They then got up and hugged their counterpart and they hugged back. Then They heard footsteps and they knew it was ian so the chipmunks ran behind the drum set and just watched.

"ok i want you girls to change into your normal outfits that i found in your bags." He threw their bags to the darkettes."oh and jeanette..." Jeanette looked at ian and ian pulled out her regular glasses."this is for back talking me." He then threw her glasses near his feet and stomped on them hard. Jeanette put both paws over her mouth and felt a tear roll down her furry cheek."oh ya and never mess with ian hawk or bad stuff will happen to you." Then ian pulled out three journals in the darkettes favorite colors and he threw them towards them."now hurry up so i can go home and tomorrow we practice for tour." Ian then left leaving the darkettes it was clear the chipmunks ran to the darkettes and saw them opening their journal. They found that every page was ripped out or marked with an x and scribbles.

"no no no no NO!" the sisters said.

"what?" The chipmunks asked.

"everything in my journal was the recipes i made up and made for everyone." Eleanor said.

"in mine i had all the designes for dresses,shirts,pants ect." Brittany said.

"and in mine i had inventions and some cures that i made to help people. And now their all gone." jeanette said. It was silent until they heard ian speak through a speaker.

_'i'm leaving for the night. I put on the electric lights in the doors and windows. You can only turn it off by me saying off or you can try and figure out the code. Well see you tomorrow so we can rehurse and make me rich and have lots of money in my hands.'_

Brittany got so angry with ian that she felt like throwing something so she looked around the room and found a chipmunk sized sword so she ran to it without them noticing. But jeanette noticed brittany grabbing the sword and ran to her."what are you doing?" Jeanette asked.

"i feel like throwing something because i am so mad at ian. Wanna join it will make you feel better?" Brittany said. Jeanette thought about it and grabbed another chipmunk sized sword."LOOK OUT!" The gang turned towards the two girls to find them holding swords.

"what are you guys doing?" Theodore asked.

"just look out." The chipmunks and eleanor took a few steps back then stopped. Jeanette and brittany stood a few feet away from eachother to prevent injuries. They both then threw the swords.

"hey watch it!" Maggie yelled.

"maggie what are you guys doing here? " eleanor asked.

"well ian told us that we hade to stay here. And since all of us have no parents and live in a stupid orphanage we can't go anywhere."

"Wow well it will be ok...i hope." Brittany said whispering the last part.

"ya and guess who is on the front page of star magazine." Riley said while pulling out the magazine and handing it to the darkettes. The gang saw the magazine and it was a picture of the darkettes at the age 10 or 11. They were in their gothlic clothes and the darkettes were grinning with their head down a little bit with their arm folded.

"great just great. We were threatened to sing, we had to change our look and now we made the cover of star magazine. Great whats next we become pregnant?"

"ok now that is a little to far don't you think?" Rachel asked.

"i guess i'm just so fustrated that ian made us do this."

"ya i mean...he won't stop until he is filthy rich." Jeanette said.

"wait can't you just call the cops?" theodore asked.

"well ya but since he has full control over us and our phones,whatever we do on our phones he will track." Eleanor said.

"so your saying if you call the cops he will track you guys down and..." But alvin couldn't finish.

"come up with a excuse and then hurt us and will never let us go." Brittany said sadly. Alvin noticed and put an arm around her. Brittany just layed her head on his chest and her sisters grinned.

"well what do we do?" theodore asked.

"all we can do is just wait till morning unless you have a stick of dynamite that can blow up the entrance." alvin said. Then brittany had an idea and smiled.

"alvin your a guineus! I'll be right back." Brittany said then kissed alvin on the cheek and ran on all fours to her changing room. Alvin touched the place where she kissed him and smiled but it then turned into a scared and worried look when he remebered what he said.

"guys is brittany getting dynamite?" The gang and the dance group went wide eyes and ran to brittanys dressing room and peeked through the door a cardboard box with an auburn tail sticking up from it. They then saw brittanys stand up while holding a peice of paper.

-Brittany's POV-

I was holding a peice of paper labled 'Ian goes BOOM! prank'. I remebered that I was going to do this prank on ian. Then I remembered hiding my dynamite from my sisters because they thought it was too dangerous but I didn't care. Then it said 'just incase i forget where dynamite is'. Then below that it said 'in air vent in dressing room'. I smacked my forehead and got out of the box. I looked for the vent and i found it right above me. so i put the paper down and jumped as high as i can but i keep missing by a few centimeters. So i got out my claws and jumped to the side wall and my claws dug into the wall a little bit but enough to hold me. Then i began to climb until i reached the vent. When i did i pulled one hand out from the wall and still having my claws out i tried to unscrew the screws. I got the two screws out and the vent opened. Then i heard my dressing room door open and i saw the chipmunks,my sisters and the dance group staring at me weirdly but mostly surprised. My sisters were staring at me sorta mad but i ignored it and got into the vent. When i did i saw my sticks of dynamite just a few feet away from me. So i got up and walked to it. But when i got their i noticed 3 piggy banks in me and my sisters favorite colors,our real journals, a pair of jeanettes glasses, some of jeanettes inventions and some pictures of the chipmunks with some hearts drawn on the pictures. I then felt like screaming but tried to hold it in. When i couldn't take it anymore i screamed happily at the top of my lungs. It echoed through the vent and probably everyone down their heard it and i heard my sisters and the chipmunks come in the vent."brittany what's wrong we heard you scream. Are you alright?" Eleanor said worried. I turned to the chipmunks and my sisters.

"i'm better than alright. Look at this i found our things from our childhood." Then i grabbed a pair of jeanettes glasses." Oh you might need these jeanette." My sister took off her gothlic glasses and put on her regular ones.

"ah much better." Jeanette said. Then she noticed some of her inventions and walked to it."wait i thought ian threw my inventions away."

"ya he did." Eleanor said.

"then how are they back?" Then both of my sisters and the chipmunks looked at me.

"what?" I asked.

"how are jeanettes inventions back?" Simon asked.

"ok so behind ians back i took the inventions that he threw away and hid them with all the other stuff that he took away from us."

"but our journals...he destroyed them." Eleanor said.

"those were a prototype. I made a copy of them with jeanettes copier that can copy any item and make it look and jeanettes glasses that he destroyed were also a prototype."

"And we told you to get rid of the dynamite."

"did you think i will ever listen?"

"*sigh* no."

"cool now can i blow up the ticket to get us out of here?"

"ok but only this once." Jeanette said.

"cool but how many peices of dynamite do we need?" Theodore asked.

"well just look over here." I said while walking to a picture of a unicorn.

"to the unicorn?" Simon asked.

"no you idiot." Then i knocked down the picture to show a little whitboard with some college level math that shows the equation of how many pieces of dynamite we need. "This." everyone looked at the equation in surprise."i made an equation showing how much dynamite i needed to blow up ians car,office and the recording studio. So by my calculations and by the amount of powder used in dynamaite we sould use about 5-7 sticks of dynamite. And by that much we should make a big enough boom and escape ian and his evil doings."

"you know i never heard that come out of your mouth before." Jeanette said.

"ya i uh...try and hide it."

"anyways let's blow up the exit so we can go home and forget this ever happened." Alvin said.

"ok now boys you grab the dynamite while we grab our childhood belongings. Oh and while your down their tell the dance group to get matches and to get ready." The chipmunks nodded and grabbed the dynamite. Then they jumped out of the vent and told the dance group what to do. Then the group left while me and my sisters gathered our stuff. Once we were done we jumped out from the vent andstarted walking towards the exit when we heard a loud BOOM! at least we didn't drop,our things. Anyways we ran to see the exit blown up and the dance group running away all happy while screaming 'were free!' The chipmunks looked at us and they said.

"are you guys coming?" They said. We nodded and put our belongings in our bags and ran out of the stadiun all running i grabbed alvins paw and gave it a squeeze. I felt him squeeze my paw and we looked at eachother and smiled. We didn't care what our siblings are thinking. All we wanted to think about is that we are free from ians evil doings. We stopped when we saw alvin stop.

"Why did you stop?" Theodore ask.

"well i told dave that i will call him when we rescue you guys and he will take us home." Alvin explained.

"that's right well call him right now." Simon said. Alvin nodded and pulled out his chipmunk sized phone that was the color red and dialed daves number. Dave picked up and alvin told him that him and his brothers got the chipettes. After a minute alvin hung up the phone and we waited until dave came. 5 minutes later dave came and he opened the door. We all got in and drove away. While riding in the car i layed my heast on alvins chest and he put a arm around me. I then fell asleep peacefully and so did alvin with a smile on each of our faces. Our siblings did the same thing like me and alvin did. Dave looked at us and smiled at the sight. We all rode in the car peacefully not worrying about ian for now.


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning~

Dave woke up around 11:30 pm because he had a long and worried boys weren't up yet but what he didn't know is that the chipettes had left the house. Anyways Dave got out of bed,got dressed and headed for the kitchen to eat. When he arrived he saw a note on the fridge saying...

_'Dave,we left to go to the car wash. I hope you don't mind but this was important to us. Like we said i hope you don't mind and sorry for not asking but it just slipped our minds. See you at 3:00 Dave._

_-chipettes'_

Dave had wide eyes and ran to the boys room and slammed the door open which caused them to shot awake and turn to Dave."Dave whats going on and where are the chipettes?" Theodore asked.

"they went to the car wash without permission so get dressed because were going to get them and i might as well ground them. Lets go." Dave said. The chipmunks followed Dave's orders and got dressed. When they were done all of them got in the car and Dave drove them to the car wash. When they got there they saw cars in a line just waiting to get a hand style car wash for only twenty bucks. So they parked the car in the parking lot and got out. When they got out they saw a crowd in front of a stage so they walked to the crowd and just stood there. Then the chipettes came on stage wearing their regular clothes that dave made them with head sets on. Then Brittany cleared her throat and that caught everyone's attention.

"OK well once again we will want to thank everyone that participated in our charity today for our dance group. As you all know they are orphans that have never been adopted. They hardly knew their birth parents and that they are the last group of teens at their orphanage. So thank you all for being a great person and help raise money that goes to the orphanage that can help them live their life. And also you guys know that if we raise at least $1000 today it will be enough money to last three months." Brittany explained. Dave and the chipmunks were shocked.

"and were probably wondering if you guys want to hear a couple songs huh?" Jeanette asked the crowd. And everyone roared on excitement.

"music to my ears. Now can our dance group please come on stage while the real car wash workers wash the cars. Thank you." The dance group then ran on stage but Brittany signaled Justin to come to her so he did. She pulled me mic away from the mouth and said..."OK you,mike and Dustin do the raps of club can't handle me while us girls do the rest. OK?"

"OK we can handle Brittany." Justin said. He got from his squat position and started to walk away but Brittany stopped him.

"wait Justin stop." Justin stopped and turned around to look at Brittany."ask out Maggie already she really wants you. I can tell by the way you to look at each other and blush all the time. You two are meant for each other." Justin nodded while Brittany winked and giving him a thumbs up and he did the same. Then Justin walked to the two other boys and told him what Brittany said. They agreed and got into position with the girls and chipettes. The music started playing and mike was about to do his part when Ian jumped from the crowd and tried to grab Rachel but he missed and stepped on Jeanette and Eleanor's tail.

"ouch!" They yelped. Ian smirked and grabbed them by their tails. Once again they tried to break free but couldn't because his grip was too strong. He threw them on the ground then grabbed them again by the tails again and grabbed out a pocket knife.

"you girls know the consequence if you ever leave me." Ian threatened.

"BRITTANY HELP!" They screamed while tears in their eyes. Then they all heard thunder roar and they all saw Brittany floating in the air with her eyes glowing red.

"let go of my sisters Ian!" Brittany yelled.

"what the...i thought i drained your powers years ago?!" Ian yelled angry.

"well you thought wrong Ian."

'_wait if she has powers then don't i have powers?'_ Jeanette and Eleanor thought. Then everybody heard a huge clap of thunder roar and everyone saw Jeanette and Eleanor break free of Ian's grip and float in the air next to their older sister. Jeanette's eyes were bright blue and Eleanor's were bright green. Everyone was either surprised or confused. Mostly Dave and the chipmunks were surprised the most.

"I am going to drain your powers for good when i get my hands on you." Ian threatened.

"drain this Ian!" Brittany yelled. She then took one of the speakers and threw it at Ian with her Ian rolled to the side and the speaker missed him.

"come down here so i can drain your powers once and for all!" The girls grinned and snapped their fingers. When they did they were invisible."where did you rats go?!" The girls got a pair of scissors and cut his belt loose and cut a few holes in his shirt. When they were all done they threw the scissors to the side and turned visible again.

"Hey Ian!" The chipettes yelled. He turned around to look at them and his pants fell down to see a pair of tighty wities. Everyone started to laugh. Then Ian ran away to his car falling a few times. Everyone still laughed. Then Brittany caught eye of the chipmunks and Dave. She grabbed her mic and said...

"um everyone the darkettes have to leave because i feel a little dissey. So good bye." Then the chipettes floated back down and ran to the chipmunks and Dave. They looked at them surprised.

"can you just drive us home?" Eleanor asked. Dave nodded And they left. when they got home Jeanette and Eleanor dragged Brittany to the roof and the chipmunks followed. when the girls got to the roof the chipmunks hid behind the chimney. Jeanette and Eleanor looked at Brittany mad.

"What!?" Brittany said.

"why did you use your powers?"

"well what else was i supposed to do?"

"how about...fight him like a normal chipmunk would." Jeanette explained.

"well first off he had a pocket knife in his hand and we all know that if we ever leave him he will cut our tails off."

"yes but Brittany we had to try and hide our powers and live a normal life as normal chipmunk and not a chipmunk with powers." Eleanor pointed out.

"yes but we can still hide them."

"no we can't. Everyone knows we have powers...and you know that i have to make and antidote." Jeanette said.

"ya i know. But can't we just have fun like we used to?"

"no we have to keep this a secret from now on."

"please." Brittany put on her cute puppy dog face and quivered her lip. Brittany's sisters felt hypnotized by her big electric blue eyes.

"fine we'll do it." Eleanor said.

"YES!"

"but..." Jeanette said.

"awwww...why does their have to be a but." Eleanor and Jeanette rolled their eyes.

"after this we have to give them up."

"OK."

"then we have to tell the chipmunks that we're giving them up to live a normal life."

"fine now can we have fun?"

"sure." Jeanette and Eleanor said. Then the sisters spun around fast for a few seconds then stopped to see the chipettes in different outfits. Brittany's had on a red shirt that stopped above her tummy and looked like it had been torn near the bottom. And her skirt was the same color but with black at the top. She had a black mask on with a gold hoop earring in her left ear. Jeanette and Eleanor had the same outfit but in blue and dark green and they didn't have the earring in their ears.

"wow how i missed these outfits."

"yep. And you know after all these years i just now noticed that earring in your left ear." Eleanor said.

"huh...oh ya. It was their every time we went into these clothes."

"huh...well i uh forgot what we normally do for fun."

" I know we do this." At 'this' Brittany used her heat vision to hit Jeanette feet. Jeanette yelped in pain and Brittany just laughed.

"oh you think that's funny. What if i did this?!" Jeanette said then used her powers to give off a rod of green energy and it hit Brittany sending her to fall and land on her back. Jeanette and Eleanor laughed at there sister.

"now this is fun." Eleanor said. Brittany growled and turned invisible. Her sisters were wondering where she was."wheres Brittany?" They didn't know it but Brittany was right behind them. She turned visible again and said...

"Boo." Jeanette and Eleanor screamed and turned around breathing heavily to see brittany laughing as hard as she can. "you guys should have seen your faces."

"not funny."

"come on can't you two take a joke?"

"well only when we do stuff to you...and not when you do stuff to us." Jeanette said. Brittany rolled her eyes. "You know you are acting a lot like alvin with these jokes."

"well she is the counterpart of him." Eleanor explained.

"true, true. So what now?"

"well what i remember we used to sing a song from what Brittany wrote in her diary. You know just to tease her." Eleanor whispered in her ear. Brittany heard every word she said.

"You read my diary?!" Brittany yelled mad.

"well yes but we all know what you write in their Brittany. No need to hide it." Brittany crossed her arms and huffed.

"so tell me... who is your prince that your waiting for?" Jeanette asked with a smirk. Brittany gasped and turned to her sisters. Her faced turned from surprised to angry. Then Jeanette grinned and started to sing.

Jeanette:

We were both young when I first saw you.

I close my eyes and the flashback starts:

I'm standing there on a balcony in summer air.

Eleanor:

See the lights, see the party, the ball gowns.

See you make your way through the crowd

And say, "Hello,"

Little did I know...

(Jeanette and eleanor started going around in a circle around the angry brittany.)

That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles,

And my daddy said, "Stay away from Juliet"

And I was crying on the staircase

Begging you, "Please don't go"

And I said...

Both:

Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone.

I'll be waiting; all that's left to do is run.

You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess,

It's a love story, baby, just say, "Yes."

Jeanette:

So I sneak out to the garden to see you.

We keep quiet 'cause we're dead if they knew

So close your eyes... escape this town for a little while.

Oh, oh.

Eleanor:

'Cause you were Romeo – I was a scarlet letter,

And my daddy said, "Stay away from Juliet."

But you were everything to me,

I was begging you, "Please don't go."

And I said...

Both:

Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone.

I'll be waiting; all that's left to do is run.

You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess.

It's a love story, baby, just say, "Yes."

Romeo, save me, they're trying to tell me how to feel.

This love is difficult but it's real.

Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess.

It's a love story, baby, just say, "Yes."

Oh, oh.

Brittany:

I got tired of waiting

Wondering if you were ever coming around.

My faith in you was fading

When I met you on the outskirts of town.

And I said...

(Brittany's anger turned into happiness and she dreamed of what it will be like if her prince was like this in the song.)

"Romeo, save me, I've been feeling so alone.

I keep waiting for you but you never come.

Is this in my head? I don't know what to think."

He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring and said...

"Marry me, Juliet, you'll never have to be alone.

I love you, and that's all I really know.

I talked to your dad – go pick out a white dress

It's a love story, baby, just say, "Yes."

Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh.

All:

'Cause we were both young when I first saw you.

At the end of the song brittany sighed dreamily and reached into her skirt pocket to find a wooden prince doll."oh i wish a fairytale would be like that." Brittany said.

"what do you mean?" Eleanor asked.

"you know having your one true love get down on one knee and ask you to marry him. That will be amazing. Don't you two want that?"

"well ya but what if we never find our one true love?" Jeanette questioned.

"i think we already have." The sisters just smiled." Now come on i want to go inside my feet are killing me."

"fine plus i need Simon's help making an antidote." then the sisters walked to the drain pipe but caught sight of the chipmunks.

"h-how long have you been their?" Eleanor asked.

"since we got home." Alvin said.

"and you saw all of it. The powers we used, us singing and talking." Brittany said. The chipmunks nodded. "Oh. Well we should probably get going." They nodded again and the chipmunks went down the drain pipe but the chipettes stayed on the roof. When the chipmunks got out they looked at the chipettes and the chipettes turned around so that their back was facing them. Then Brittany began to fall backwards and fell. Then right before she hit the ground she started to fly. then her sisters did the same thing and when they were about to hit ground they started to fly. After a while the chipettes floated back down and the gang went inside.


End file.
